My First Love?
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Ring baru memasuki tahun ajaran baru di kelas 11, tapi ia justru mendapat masalah dengan sang ketua OSIS yang baru!/ Gak bisa buat summary T.T/Riview please!
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru Kembali! Kali ini Hikaru buat fic pairing baru! Ring x Lui. Semoga disukai! :)

**Declamair: Vocaloid punya Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha! Hikaru hanya punya fic gaje ini!**

**Warn: Abal, gaje, OOC dan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ring P.O.V**

Hai, minna! Namaku Ring Suzune, aku kelas 2 SMA di SMA Yamaha. Sekarang baru memasuki tahun ajaran baru.

Aku berjalan menuju lantai 3, tempat kelas 2 berada. Banyak yang memperhatikanku, mungkin karena rambut biru langitku yang panajng hingga mencapai mata kaki. Padahal, Miku juga memiliki rambut panjang, bahkan lebih panjang dariku bila rambutnya diurai. Tapi, apa peduliku?

Aku melanjutkan menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga. Semoga sekelas dengan SeeU, SeeWoo, Dan yang lain!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas setelah memeriksa di kelas mana aku akan menimba ilmu nanti. Syukurlah, aku sekelas dengan SeeU dan SeeWoo yang baru jadian tahun lalu! Pasti seru menggoda pasangan baru. Hehehe…

Aku berjalan menuju meja SeeU dan SeeWoo yang sedang sarapan pagi sambil suap-suapan romantis di kelas yang masih sepi ini.

"Ehem!" Aku berdehem, membuat sepasang sejoli itu menatap ke arahku sedikit kesal.

"Ring! Kau mengganggu!" ucap SeeWoo dengan perempatan di sudut kepalanya. Ampun deh, baru diganggu dikit langsung marah.

"Gomen nasai… Aku hanya mau menyapa," kataku sedikit memelas.

"Ring-chan duduk di belakangku saja ya!" kata SeeU ramah. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi di belakang SeeU.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Hari ini hanya perkenalan para murid dan guru saja. Tak ada pelajaran pada hari pertama. Bel pulang pun dengan cepatnya berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi kelasku segera keluar. Aku segera ikut masuk ke dalam desakan para siswa dan menerobosnya.

Setelah agak lengang, aku measang sepatu rodaku yang berwarna biru dengan garis hitam yang kubawa. Untuk apa? Untuk senang-senang! Aku pun segera meluncur melintasi beberapa siswa, sampai ada seorang siswa yang benar-benar menghalangi jalanku.

"AWAS!" teriakku pada siswa itu. Tapi, ia tak menyingkir atau pun menoleh.

BRUUK

Aku pun menabrak siswa berambut oranye itu. Sedikit sakit, tapi, posisiku dan siswa itu mengundang perhatian siswa lain yang lewat. Aku di atas, dia di bawah. Wajah kami saling berhadapan, sedikit gerakan maju, bibir kami bersentuhan.

Setelah sadar dari syokku, aku segera bangun dari posisi memalukan itu. Siswa itu juga bangun dan membersihkan seragamnya. Lalu mencabut earphone di telinganya. Oh… Pantas ia tak dengar teriakkanku. Pakai earphone, toh…

"Bisa gak, gak pakai sepatu roda di lorong?" tanya siswa itu ketus. Huh! Salah sendiri pakai earphone!

"Tch, kan salah sendiri gak dengar! Padahal tadi aku sudah teriak!" balasku dengan ketus. Huh, aku tak akan kalah dengannya!

"Anak kelas berapa?" tanyanya padaku dengan nada lebih tenang. "Kelas dua! Bocah!" jawabku. Aku mengatainya 'Bocah' karena tubuhnya lebih pendek dibandingkan denganku. Jadi, aku simpulkan bahwa ia adik kelasku yang baru mengikuti MOS.

"Heh, berani mengatai 'Bocah'. Kayak sendirinya bukan 'aja!" balasnya dengan seringai. MENYEBALKAN!

"Ring! Ring!" panggil seseorang padaku. Aku yakin itu SeeU. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Apa? Kenapa gak sama SeeWoo?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggeleng.

"SeeWoo ada urusan sama OSIS. Oh ya, Hibiki-san. Seewoo bilang, rapat OSIS akan dimulai," ucap SeeU pada siswa pendek itu.

"Terimakasih pemberitahuannya, SeeU. Dan, kau. Jangan harap akan selamat…" ucapnya sambil menunjukku dengan tampang kesal dan segera pergi meninggalkan aku dan SeeU.

"Ring, kau adu mulut dengannya?" tanya SeeU dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" tanyaku balik. Sepertinya ia ketakutan pada siswa itu.

"Ring, kau tahu, dia siapa?" tanya SeeU lagi. Aku menggeleng. "Dia Ketua OSIS tahun ini. Lui Hibiki, anak kelas 12-1." Penjelasan SeeU membuatku terbelalak. Ketua OSIS, yang kabarnya sangat sadis. Dan aku, sudah membuat perkara dengannya!

**-xXx-**

Aku masih memikirkan masalah waktu aku pertama masuk sekolah. Perkara yang tak sengaja aku buat dengan sang ketua OSIS. Aku bisa dihabisi 'nih! Terlebih, ia kakak kelas!

Aku berjalan gontai ke kelasku. Aku membuka pintu kelas dengn sangat tidak bersemangat. Saat kau melihat ke dalam kelas, ternyata ada si ketua OSIS yang sedang mengobrol dengan SeeWoo. MATI AKU!

"Ara… Sepertinya ada pengganggu di sini…" sindir si ketua OSIS yang tak mau aku tahu namanya!

"Apa pedulimu!" balasku ketus. Ia hanya terkekeh kecil. Menyebalkan!

"Hah… Aku kakak kelas 'loh!" ucapnya tak mau kalah.

"Tapi, aku lebih tinggi dibanding kau!" balasku tanpa menoleh padanya.

Tak ada jawaban untuk sesaat. Semoga ia mengalah. Tapi, aku merasa ada seseorang yang menarik daguku ke atas. Dan mataku bertemu dengan manik orange keemasan milik seseorang, si ketua OSIS.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan. Tahu?" ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit sebal. Aku hanya diam, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya. WAJAHNYA TERLALU DEKAT!

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia segera melepas tangannya dari daguku dan segera keluar kelas setelah pamit dengan SeeWoo. Ukh… Kenapa wajahku panas?

**-xXx-**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. SeeU meninggalkan aku sendiri di kelas, sementara ia langsung pergi ke kantin bersama SeeWoo. Huu… Ditinggal lagi!

Aku memutuskan untuk menidurkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan kedua tangan terlipat sebagai tempat menidurkan yang nyaman. Aku jadi mengantuk…

"Tidur di kelas bisa kukenai sanksi 'loh." Sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku. Rasanya pernah dengar.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap sumber suara. Seorang pria berambut oranye dengan mata oranye keemasan duduk di atas mejaku sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menatapku dengan senyum yang entah apa artinya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku to the point. Malas meladeninya…

"Mauku? Kau membantuku untuk mengurus berkas OSIS sepulang sekolah sebagai permintaan maafmu," Jawabnya dengan senyum yang ma- APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?!

"Aku menolak!" jawabku tegas. Mengerjakan tugasnya? Hah! Sok ngatur kau!

"Kenapa menolak?" tanyanya sembari menatap mataku. Ukh… Kenapa ia harus menatap mataku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan?!

"Tch… Bukan urusanku!" jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Tak sopan 'loh, berbicara dengan seseorang tapi tak menatap matanya." Ia memberiku nasihat layaknya orang tua memberitahu anaknya.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" tanyaku dengan tsundere. Hah… Tsundere-ku keluar juga…

"Hahahahaha~~ Kau tsundere juga 'ya?" ucapnya sembari tertawa di atas mejaku. Ukh… Pipiku panas rasanya…

"Aku gak tsundere!" ucapku dnegan nada ketus. Huh… Kenapa mukaku panas! Mau mendidih!

"Itu buktinya. Yang penting, nanti pulang sekolah kau datang ke kelas 12-1," ucapnya dengan wajah kemenangan. Ukh… Mau meledak rasanya! Ada apa denganku?! "Oke, aku balik ya! Jaa!" Itulah kalimat terakhir yang dikatakannya sebelum ia keluar kelasku sambil melambaikan tangan padaku.

Fyuu… Entah mengapa saat menatap mata si ketua OSIS menyebalkan itu jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahku juga jadi terasa mendidih. Apa yang terjadi ya?

**-xXx-**

Sekarang, di sinilah aku. Di depan kelas 12-1, tempat yang disebutkan ketua OSIS. Entah mengapa, kakiku membawaku ke sini…

Aku mengetuk pelan pintu kelas itu. Tak ada jawaban, aku putuskan untuk membuka pintu kelas itu perlahan. Aku bisa melihat seorang pemuda sedang menulis sesuatu di atas kertas sambil mendengarkan earphone. Pantas, ia tak membukakan pintu atau menyuruhku masuk.

"Ah, kau sudah datang! Kupikir tak akan datang," ucapnya smbari melepas sebelah earphonenya dan memamerkan senyumnya padaku.

BLUSH

Kenapa mukaku panas lagi?! Padahal aku belum pernah merasa begini! Apa yang terjadi denganku?!

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo, duduk di sini! Bantu aku urus berkas," ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong.

Aku berjalan menuju kursi disebelah pemuda itu. Aku sedikit ragu duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi, dia hanya senyum dan terus menatapku, apa sih?! Bikin risih!

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?! Cantik?!" ucapku dengan nada yang kurang enak, sedikit tinggi. Dia terkekeh. Huh… Aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang mengatakan kalau aku ke-geeran.

"Hahaha… Aku tahu kau cantik!" ucapnya disela tawanya. Ia mengakui kalau aku cantik?!Amazing! "Aku hanya memperhatikan penampilanmu. Gak boleh 'ya?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu…" Kenapa kau jadi gugup kalau ngomong sama dia?!

"Boleh aku panggil Ring-chan 'gak?" tanyanya, seentara aku masih diam sambil terus berdiri di sebelah kursi kosong yang diduduki oleh kakak kelas itu.

"Terserah!" balasku dengan nada tsundere. Ukh… Kenapa nadaku harus tsundere 'sih?!

"Hahaha… Kau boleh panggil aku Lui-kun 'kok!" katanya dengan senyum man- Lupakan! Memang namanya siapa 'ya? Kenapa ia memintaku memanggilnya 'Lui-kun'?

"Memang namamu siapa?" tanyaku datar. Ia hanya berusaha meredam tawanya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan mele-

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA~~~"

Dan tawanya pun meledak! Apa yang lucu 'sih!

"Kenapa ketawa?!" bentakku, aku rasa mukaku panas karena menahan malu.

"Tidak, wajahmu lucu saja!" jawabnya dengan senyum jahil. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu namaku?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku menggeleng. "Lui Hibiki," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri padaku.

"Aku Ri-" "Ring Suzune, aku sudah tahu tentangmu 'kok." Dia memutuskan ucapanku seenaknya! Tunggu, dia bilang kalau dia sudah tahu tentangku? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tahu kalau kau kalau keluargamu kurang berkecukupan, bahkan kau bersekolah di sini karena beasiswa. Orang tuamu bekerja di luar negri karena dinas tapi jarang mengirimi kau uang. Kau tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Benar?" Ia mengatakan itu semua yang aku akui semuanya benar!

Siapa dia sebenarnya?! Stalker 'kah?!

**TBC**

**A/N: **Gomen, bukan ngelanjutin cerita yang 'Angel in the Lake' dan 'X-Vocaloid' saya malah buat baru. Saya gak bisa berenti imajinasi 'sih! Ditambah, saya suka pairing ini! XD

Tadinya mau dibuat one-shoot, tapi gak jadi, takut kepanjangan. Jadi, two-shoot! Semoga gak ada typo dan gak aneh ya! Riview please! Flame 'pun saya terima dengan senang hati! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Saya update kembali! Makasih bagi yang sudah meriview dan silent readers yang membaca fic saya! Saya akan membalas review!

**Ayano Suzune:**

Silent Reader? Kok riview? OAO

Makasih udah review, sebenarnya ada yang membaca fic saya, saya sudah senang 'kok!

Saya akan usahakan pakai italic! Makasih saran dan riviewnya! XD

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Begitulah, saya memang suka pairing langka! :D

Nyahaha~ Saya sengaja membuat Ring di sini jadi tsundere!

Makasih riviewnya! C:

**aikayuuki:**

Ada typo? Huwaa~~ DX

Pasti karena saya kurang teliti! Saya akan pastikan kali ini tak ada!

Makasih fav dan riviewnya! :D

Happy Reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lui P.O.V**

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi kaget dari wajahnya. Mungkin sekarang dia akan menganggapku stalker. Apa peduliku? Toh, itu memang benar. Aku selalu mengikutinya setiap sepulang sekolah tahun lalu. Aku tahu sedikit tentangnya dari data sekolah. Mudah bagiku mengetahui data seseorang karena aku seorang Ketua OSIS!

"Kau stalker 'ya?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah kaget. Ingin rasanya tertawa sekerasnya, namun ku urungkan niatku. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menertawakannya hari ini.

"_Maybe? I don't know," _jawabku sekenanya. Ia hanya memasang wajah tak mengerti. Oke, aku tahu ia tak pintar B. Inggris, tapi kalimat yang kukatakan sangat mudah dimengerti, kenapa ia tak mengerti? Sebodoh itukah ia?

"Memang artinya apa?" tanyanya kemudian dengan wajah 'tanpa dosa'.

"Pfft- Hahaha~ Ku pikir kau pintar! Gak' taunya BAKA!" ucapku menahan tawa dengan penekanan kata 'baka'.

"KENAPA KETAWA?!" bentaknya dengan wajah memerah. Malu 'toh.

"Kau malu 'ya?~" godaku, wajahnya makin merah. Menambah kesan manis di dirinya. "Manis…" gumamku pelan, semoga ia tak mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang manis?" tanyanya lagi. Ukh… Kenapa ia dengar 'sih?!

"Sudahlah! Aku memanggilmu untuk membantuku! Bukan mengajakku mengobrol!" ucapku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mau mengalihkan pembicaraan 'hah?! Lagipula, kau sendiri sudah mengerjakan tugas OSIS dari tadi 'kan? Jangan pikir aku mudah ditipu! Kau sendiri 'kok yang mulai mengajakku mengobrol!" bantahnya panjang lebar.

Aku tak menjawab bantahannya, aku hanya diam menatapnya dengan datar. Bantahannya mengingatkanku saat ia pertama memasuki SMA ini, aku yang senior memimpin beberapa temanku untuk mengorientasi murid baru, Ring salah satunya.

"Hei, kenapa bengong?" tanya Ring dengan wajahnya yang cukup dekat denganku. Ingin rasanya menarik wajahnya. Tapi, reputasiku bisa turun kalau aku melakukan itu.

"Kau ingat saat kau orientasi tahun lalu?" tanyaku langsung. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku dan duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Ingat, kenapa?" tanyanya, aku yakin bahwa sekarang wajahku memerah mengingat kejadian tahun lalu.

**-xXx-**

**Flashback**

Ini hari pertamaku memimpin masa orientasi anak kelas 10. Aku akan membuat beberapa anak menangis hari ini! Hahaha~~

Aku memasuki kelas yang akan aku bina selama 3 hari masa orientasi. Aku mengabsen seluruh murid yang hadir. Lalu membacakan peraturan orientasi tahun ini.

"Jadi, bagi yang putri diminta untuk menguncir rambutnya sesuai tanggal lahir kalian. Sementara yang pria gunakan pot bunga kecil sebagai topi! Jangan ada yang membantah atau kalian akan menerima akibatnya!" Aku berbicara dengan wajah datar. Aku memandang seisi kelas yang terdiam dengan pucat.

"Aku tak mau!" Sebuah suara memecah keheningan kelas ini. Aku mencari asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang gadis bersurai biru langit yang panjangnya gak nanggung, SEMATA KAKI!

"Kau membantah?" tanyaku setenang mungkin. Ia mengangguk mantap. Oke, dia yang mulai. Jangan salahkan aku jika ia akan menangis!

Aku segera mengambil botol minumku yang berada di dalam tasku, lalu berjalan menuju kursi gadis itu. Aku mendapati wajah semua murid kecuali gadis itu pucat. He? Meremehkanku rupanya!

BYUUUR

Aku mengguyur gadis itu dengan air dari botol minumku. Ia hanya diam, sebelum akhirnya menggebrak meja dan berjalan pelan keluar kelas. Tch, kupikir ia akan menangis!

"Hibiki-san, sebaiknya kau minta maaf. Nanti kalau ia keluar dari sekolah, kau akan kena masalah!" bisik temanku yang ikut mengorientasi kelas ini. Ucapannya ada benarnya 'sih.

Jadi, aku langsung meninggalkan kelas menyusul gadis itu. Pasti ada di suatu tempat. Tapi, aku tak menemukan gadis itu di manapun. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk menuju perpustakaan. Aku ingin melepas pikiran sejenak di tempat sunyi itu.

Aku membuka pintu perpustakaan, tak ada orang, sunyi. Sesuai yang kuharapkan. Aku masuk dan segera menuju pojok perpustakaan, aku biasa mendinginkan kepala di sana. Tapi, langkahku berhenti setelah mendapati gadis yang sedari tadi aku cari berada di pojok perpustakaan sambil mengganti kemeja seragamnya yang basah!

'Kuso! Kenapa aku hanya diam?! Setidaknya pergi! Arg! Kenapa wajahku panas?!' pekikku dalam hati. Wajahku benar-benar panas saat melihat punggung gadis itu yang putih.

Dengan segera aku pergi menjauh dari pojok perpustakaan dan menuju pojok perpustakaan yang berlawanan dengan tempat gadis tadi. Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas sebuah kursi dan menidurkan kepalaku diantara lenganku di atas meja.

"Kenapa wajahku panas? Kenapa jantungku tak berhenti berdegup tak karuan? Ada apa ini?" gumamku terus. Aku belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

**-xXx-**

"Hoi! Ngelamunin apa?" Suara Ring membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Bukan apa-apa!" elakku sambil menutupi mulutku dengan tangan kananku.

"Bohong, mikir hentai 'ya? Wajahmu merah loh!" ucapnya terus memojokkanku.

"Tch… Lagi pula ini salahmu 'kok! Kenapa ganti seragam di pojok perpustakaan bukan di toilet!" ucapku tanpa sadar. Setelah aku sadar akan apa yang aku bicarakan, aku segera memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya dan merutuki diriku, BakaLui!

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku ganti baju di pojok perpustakaan?" tanyanya dengan datar.

"Aku mencarimu setelah mengguyurmu! Karena di toilet tak ada, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepala di pojok perpustakaan. Tapi, aku menemukan kau yang membelakangiku sedang membuka kemeja seragam. Untung tertutupi oleh rambutmu!" jelasku masih memalingkan wajah darinya.

"O-oh… J-jadi, k-kau yang mengintip aku waktu itu 'ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit gugup. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya, karena aku masih belum berani menatapnya.

"Begitulah…" jawabku pelan. Semoga ia tak berteri-

"HENTAI!"

"Jangan teriak!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~"

Ukh.. Kalau begini caranya, dia tak akan diam! Aku harus ambil tindakan!

CUP

Aku segera membungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku agar dia tak bisa teriak. Dia tak melawan, tapi aku tak melakukan hal lain. Hanya sesaat, aku langsung menarik bibirku dari bibirnya. Wajahnya merona sempurna. Pasti wajahku tak beda jauh.

"I-itu… First… Kiss-ku…" gumamnya pelan. Baka! Kenapa aku mengambil tindakan tanpa pikir panjang?!

"Maaf! Tadi, aku hanya berusaha agar kau berhenti teriak! Aku tak ada maksud mengambil first kiss-mu!" jelasku secepatnya. Hah… Baru pertama kalinya aku meminta maaf pada adik kelas.

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku?!" tanyanya sedikit emosi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera merengkuh dirinya yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya meronta.

"Lepaskan!" pintanya. Aku tak akan melepakanmu!

**Ring P.O.V**

"Lepaskan!" pintaku. Wajahku panas saat mencium aroma tubuhnya. Ukh… Ada apa lagi ini? Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi!

"Tak akan!" responnya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Kenapa kau aneh?! Mana ada Ketua OSIS yang bersikap begini?! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" kataku. Ia masih tak bergeming. Ia malah mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Ring, maaf aku mengintipmu waktu itu! Aku tak sengaja!" ucapnya tepat di telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di telingaku yang membuatku sedikit geli.

"Iya! Aku maafkan. Tapi, lepaskan aku!" kataku.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Jangan memotong ucapanku!" balasnya sedikit ketus. Sifat galaknya muncul 'deh…

"Mau ngomong apa 'hah?" tanyaku membalasnya dengan ketus.

"Anata ga suki desu…" bisiknya pelan. Aku salah dengar, atau ini memang nyata? Dia bilang 'suki' padaku? Si Ketua OSIS yang katanya 'sadis'?

"Candaanmu gak lucu, Ketua!" balasku menyebutnya ketua. Aku masih enggan menyebut nama kecilnya.

"_I'AM SERIOUS!" _ucapnya dengan bahasa Inggris. Serius 'ya? Aku harus jawab apa?

Kalau jujur, sebenarnya aku nyaman dengan posisi ini. Tapi, kalau orang lain melihat posisi ini, pasti orang itu akan salah sangka.

"Jawab pernyataanku, Ring! Dan jangan sebut aku 'Ketua'," ucapnya. Ukh… Harus dijawab? Mau jawab apa aku?

"Err… A-aku t-terima…" jawabku. Kenapa mulutku tak mengikuti pikiranku yang ingin menolaknya?! Malah mengikuti kata hatiku yang memntaku untuk menerimanya?

Berikutnya, Ketu- ralat! Lui melepas pelukannya dan menarik wajahku lalu mencium bibirku dengan sangat lama. Itu… SECOND KISS-KU!

**End**

**Omake**

Ring berjalan melewati lorong kelas 11. Banyak siswa-siswi yang menatapnya sambil berbisik. Ring tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan. Tapi, perasaannya tak enak.

"RINGRING!" panggil seorang gadis berambut bergelombang sebetis yang berlari menuju Ring.

"SeeU? Ada apa?" tanya Ring polos. SeeU mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ring… kau… pacaran… dengan… Hibiki-senpai?" tanya SeeU dengan nada terputus-putus karena nafasnya belum stabil.

Ring tak menjawab, tapi wajahnya merah merona.

GREP

"Memang, ada masalah?" Ring merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan mengatakan kalimat itu. Ring sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berbuat sesukanya itu.

"EEHH?! JADI GOSIP ITU BENAR?!" pekik seluruh murid yang berada di lorong kelas 11 termasuk SeeU.

"Yap!" jawab Lui enteng. Wajah Ring makin merona hebat.

"YAAAAAAAAY! RUPANYA KETUA OSIS KITA MASIH NORMAL! CIUM! CIUM!" Seluruh murid kelas 11 dan beberapa murid dari kelas lain meneriakan kata itu.

Ring makin gugup saat mendengar kata 'cium', karena ciuman pertama dan keduanya sudah diambil Lui. Masa yang ketiga juga?

Lui langsung memutar tubuh Ring dan menciumnya di depan seluruh siswa-siswi yang datang di lorong itu untuk melihat kejadian langka.

"SO SWEET~~"

"KYAA~ AKU JADI IRI~~"

"KETUA MENCIUM SEORANG GADIS?! _AMAZING!"_

"LUKA-CHAN! AYO KITA LAKUKAN ITU JUGA!"

Kira-kira begitulah yang diteriakan murid-murid. Kecuali teriakan terakhir yang berasal dari guru pelajaran OR pada guru pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Banyak guru juga yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Pagi itu pun disambut dengan teriakan histeris siswa-siswi serta beberapa guru yang menyaksikan kejadian yang dibuat sang Ketua OSIS.

**Owari~**

**A/N: **Selesai! Semoga memuaskan. Maaf bila abal dan ending ngegantung. Riview please! :3


End file.
